Ketsueki Arashi
by Lavi Black
Summary: Você não saiu do meu pensamento...preciso de você...fique comigo... Continuação de "Blood Rain".


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso

**Disclaimer****:** Vampire Knight não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. História dedicada a Shawy e a Joker Joji do Nyah! Fanfiction que pediram uma continuação. **Link da capa:** img397.imageshack.us/img397/1449/vampireknightch3044yo4.png

17:05 21/7/2008

_**Ketsueki Arashi**_

Haviam se passado dias desde aquele encontro nos portões do colégio. A cada dia que se passava, Zero não conseguia tirar Kaname da cabeça. Se fechasse os olhos era capaz de sentir os lábios do vampiro sobre os seus, o gosto do sangue puro em sua boca e nesses momentos, Zero se pegava desejando estar com Kaname mais do qualquer coisa. Isso o enlouquecia. Por muito tempo não gostou de Kaname e odiou sua raça e agora, depois de um simples encontro debaixo da chuva, ele não parava de pensar no puro sangue e em como seria bom estar nos braços dele novamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia bem com esses pensamentos, o monitor se sentia mal pois achava horrível o que estava sentindo por Kaname.

A situação de Kuran Kaname não era diferente. A cada noite se lembrava do gosto do sangue de Zero, do gosto de sua boca, da maciez de sua pele e da beleza de seu rosto. Lembrava-se de como o jovem monitor parecia calmo quando o deixou desmaiado naquele quarto. Depois daquele encontro não voltara a falar com Zero, mas percebia o olhar do monitor sobre sua pessoa quando se cruzavam pelo colégio e não iria negar, gostava dessa atenção, mesmo porque ele mesmo procurava Zero com o olhar quando sabia que o mesmo se encontrava no mesmo lugar que ele. Em algumas noites Kaname observava a lua e desejava ter Zero em seus braços sem se importar com sua imagem perante a sociedade da noite.

--

Mas o destino não foi muito bondoso com os dois rapazes. Logo após o baile e a morte de Hiou Shizuka Zero foi aprisionado quase como um level E completo. Kaname não agüentou ficar no colégio, precisava ver o jovem de cabelos prata. Assim, em uma noite sem luar, saiu e foi ao encontro de Zero. O encontrou ajoelhado no chão de pedra, com os pulsos presos, a camisa branca estava um pouco suja. Zero mantinha a cabeça baixa, as mechas prateadas escondendo seu rosto. Kaname podia ouvir sua respiração rápida. O chão brilhava e aquele símbolo era a única coisa que iluminava o local.

Ao sentir alguém se aproximando Zero levantou o rosto rugindo como uma fera, os olhos vermelhos brilhando. Kaname não se intimidou e continuou seguindo em direção ao jovem preso. Ajoelhou-se e passou a mão pelo rosto pálido, estava molhado. O gesto de Kaname parecia ter acalmado Zero. Os olhos do vampiro puro sangue se mantinham presos aos olhos do level E. Sem dizer qualquer palavra, Kaname se aproximou ainda mais de Zero e beijou levemente seus lábios. O monitor do colégio Cross olhou confuso para Kaname que apenas sorriu e disse:

- Eu não esqueci aquele encontro Zero e você?--a voz de Kaname era apenas um sussurro, que ecoou pelos ouvidos de Zero e fez seu corpo de arrepiar. Com dificuldade respondeu:

- Não...não esqueci...

- Que bom.--Kaname voltou a sorrir e no instante seguinte mordeu o pescoço pálido tão perto de seus lábios fazendo Zero gemer longamente e jogar a cabeça para trás.

Zero estava mais arfante do que quando Kaname chegou. Seus pulsos doíam com a pressão que fazia ao inclinar o corpo para frente enquanto Kaname continuava a sugar seu sangue. Inclinou a cabeça para frente, sua respiração indo de encontro à orelha de Kaname, que levou as mãos até as costas de Zero e apertou o corpo do rapaz contra o seu. Kaname soltou o pescoço de Zero, deixando um rastro de sangue escorrer pela pele pálida manchando a camisa branca. Olhou diretamente para Zero.

- Seu sangue é tão bom, Zero...--mantinha a voz baixa enquanto limpava qualquer vestígio de sangue que estivesse em sua boca, para isso utilizando sua língua e hipnotizando o rapaz a sua frente.

Zero estava paralisado em frente a Kaname. Seus olhos miravam os lábios vermelhos e manchados com seu próprio sangue. Não entendia o por que e nem estava em seu estado normal para pensar em alguma coisa, apenas sentia. Sentia necessidade do vampiro a sua frente. Precisava de Kaname. Em um movimento rápido inclinou-se para frente e capturou os lábios de Kaname em um beijo faminto e desesperado. Foi correspondido prontamente e com a mesma intensidade.

A temperatura naquele local começava a subir. Os dois rapazes podiam sentir isso. Kaname retribuía o beijo com a mesma intensidade que Zero propunha. Abraçava e apertava o corpo pálido contra si. Não conseguia entender, mas se sentia tão bem com Zero...

Por falta de ar, Zero quebrou o beijo. Olhou por um instante para Kaname que sorriu novamente enquanto inclinava o pescoço, o oferecendo para Zero que, com os instintos de vampiro a flor da pele, não resistiu. Mordeu o pescoço de Kaname e sugou seu sangue com gula. No mesmo instante no colégio Cross, parecia que todos haviam sentindo que algo acontecera com Kaname. Ichijou estranhou e foi procurar pelo líder do dormitório. Não o encontrou em lugar nenhum do prédio. Pensou um pouco e saiu.

Enquanto isso, Kaname ainda sorria sentindo Zero sugando seu sangue. Depois de alguns minutos segurou na nuca do monitor e levantou sua cabeça. Olhando em seus olhos Kaname levantou o corpo ao mesmo tempo em que soltava a nuca de Zero e dirigia suas mãos para os pulsos presos por aqueles grilhões. Puxou com força e soltou as duas correntes. Os braços de Zero caíram em silêncio ao lado do corpo enquanto o mesmo mantinha os olhos presos nos de Kaname. O sangue do vampiro parecia ter acalmado o jovem de cabelos prata que respirava quase normalmente e tinha os olhos com a cor natural sem aquele brilho vermelho quase espectral.

- Kaname...

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por Zero, Kaname beijou os lábios que lhe chamaram. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Zero o afastou e o encarou nos olhos.

- O quê é isso?

Kaname acariciou a face de Zero.

- Eu não sei. Só sei que é bom, não acha...Kiryuu-kun?--perguntou roçando levemente seus lábios nos lábios de Zero.

Zero não resistiu àquela doce provocação. Lenta e levemente segurou na nuca de Kaname e o trouxe mais para perto aproveitando da sensação de ter seus desejos realizados. O beijou. Um beijo calmo, com gosto de descoberta. Tentavam descobrir o motivo de se sentirem tão bem quando estavam um nos braços do outro. Kaname abraçou Zero pelas costas e com cuidado inclinou o corpo até que fizesse Zero ficar deitado no chão, sob seu corpo. Mantinha o beijo em um ritmo lento, procurava explorar cada canto da boca de Zero e entender a si mesmo. Quebraram o beijo e se olharam nos olhos. Em silêncio. Zero mantinha os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kaname e o último mantinha as mãos na cintura de Zero.

Inconscientemente Zero suspirou. Olhando agora para Kaname percebera o que o atraía no puro sangue. O jeito elegante, os olhos firmes, o jeito decidido, as ações, o modo como conseguia aquilo que queria, tudo o hipnotizava. Estava hipnotizado por Kuran Kaname e ele sabia o que isso significava: seu fim. Kaname era sua perdição e por que não dizer, sua paixão?

Pela mente de Kaname passavam-se quase as mesmas coisas. Percebera que sempre admirara o jeito, a força de Zero. O modo como ele lutava contra aquilo que ele era, o modo como protegia aquilo que lhe era importante. Sem se dar conta Kaname foi se perdendo em Zero, em sua personalidade. Zero havia se tornado seu fim, sua perdição e ele admitia, sua paixão.

Com seus sentimentos organizados em seu coração, Kaname capturou novamente os lábios de Zero, só que dessa vez de uma forma mais forte, mais faminta. Zero ainda um pouco confuso, correspondeu ao beijo. Ainda tentava se entender. Kaname era sua perdição, certo? Sim. Seu fim? Sim. Então, não havia com o que se preocupar. Estava destinado a se tornar um level E e perder sua consciência. Que mal faria se perder nos braços daquele puro sangue? Nenhum. Decidido, Zero começou a retribuir o beijo na mesma intensidade. Abraçou o corpo de Kaname acima do seu.

Kaname soltou os lábios de Zero e direcionou os seus próprios para o pescoço pálido enquanto suas mãos desciam e subiam pelo corpo pálido arrancando leves suspiros de Zero. Ainda o beijando, Kaname começou a subir a camisa de Zero. Quebrou o beijo para poder retirá-la por completo. Quando terminou de retirar a peça de roupa admirou o tórax desnudo abaixo de si. Zero tinha um belo corpo, tinha que admitir. A pele pálida brilhava com o suor, os músculos eram definidos. Zero era belo. Sorrindo, Kaname abaixou o corpo tomando um dos mamilos de Zero em seus lábios. Sua ação fazendo Zero ofegar. Sugava o pedaço de Zero em seus lábios enquanto com uma das mãos acariciava o outro mamilo. Zero gemia completamente entregue a Kaname. Com as mãos acariciava as costas de Kaname sobre o tecido do uniforme. Kaname largou o mamilo de Zero e foi repetir seus atos com o outro. Zero gemeu. Kaname continuou descendo seus lábios, beijando todo o tórax de Zero. Cansado de apenas sentir, Zero começou a agir. Ainda ofegando sob os toques da boca de Kaname, Zero começou a retirar-lhe o casaco do uniforme sendo ajudado por Kaname na hora de tirar os braços. Depois tirou o lenço e por fim a camisa. Assim que terminou de retirá-la, Kaname lhe mordeu a barriga, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer por seu corpo e um gemido alto sair por sua boca. Kaname lambeu o sangue que escorria e subiu o corpo indo beijar Zero mais uma vez.

Zero abraçou o corpo de Kaname e girou o corpo, ficando por cima. Soltou a boca de Kaname e começou a explorar o corpo dele do mesmo modo que o mesmo fizera consigo. Só que Zero era um pouco mais apressado. Enquanto beijava o tórax de Kaname e ouvia seus suspiros, com as mãos Zero abria a calça de Kaname. Quando conseguiu abrir a peça, enfiou a mão lá dentro e começou a acariciar o volume que ali se encontrava e começava a despontar. Kaname gemia e suspirava com os toques de Zero em seu membro e a boca dele em sua barriga. Uma fina camada de suor tomava conta de seu corpo e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais rápida. Sentindo-se quase no limite, Kaname segurou nos ombros de Zero e puxou para um beijo desesperado. Enquanto o beijava, Kaname inverteu mais uma vez as posições. Soltou a boca de Zero e começou a retirar-lhe a calça. Tirou a peça de roupa, em seguida, tirou a boxer azul marinho que Zero usava, deixando-o nu sob seu corpo. Levantou-se e olhou para Zero. O jovem de mechas prateadas fitava o moreno acima de si. Kaname sorriu e tirou seus sapatos, depois terminou de retirar sua calça e por último tirou sua boxer negra. Tudo lentamente em uma espécie de strip-tease apenas para Zero. O jovem em questão sorria enquanto via Kaname se abaixar novamente e cobrir seu corpo com o próprio corpo. Zero jogou a cabeça para trás quando seu corpo foi totalmente coberto pelo corpo de Kaname, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, abraçou o corpo acima de si procurando pela boca de Kaname. O vampiro puro sangue retribuiu o abraço e o beijo sentindo-se quente e excitado. Enquanto beijava Zero, Kaname levou suas mãos até as pernas pálidas e as abriu buscando um melhor encaixe de seu corpo no corpo de Zero. O segurou pela cintura e pressionou seu quadril contra o dele. Zero gemeu assim como Kaname. O vampiro puro sangue levou sua mão até a boca do monitor, que lambeu seus dedos docemente. Assim que o moreno puxou a mão Zero o abraçou mais fortemente e colou sua boca no ouvido de Kaname.

- Kaname...--chamou rouco.

Kaname repetiu os gestos de Zero e no ouvido do monitor respondeu:

- Zero...

- Eu vi...

- Bloody Rose...?--Kaname perguntou enquanto guiava sua mão até a entrada de Zero e começava a massageá-la.

- Hum...sim...--Zero gemeu e respondeu se segurando mais em Kaname.

- Eu a trouxe...--o tom da voz de Kaname se mantinha baixo e rouco. Penetrou Zero com um dedo.

- Ahhh...por quê?--Zero se agarrava cada vez mais em Kaname. Sentia-se estranho com os dedos de Kaname dentro de si, mas a sensação era boa.

- Eu não sei...--depois de um tempo, Kaname juntou mais um dedo dentro de Zero que gemeu alto.

Quando achou que Zero já estava bem preparado Kaname o segurou pela cintura e delicadamente o empurrou em direção ao chão. Encaixou-se melhor no meio das pernas de Zero e começou a penetrá-lo.

- Hum...

Zero soltou um leve gemido de dor, mas não deu sinais de que queria parar. Kaname o penetrou até o final e quando se sentiu totalmente dentro de Zero, gemeu de prazer. Ficou um tempo quieto, esperando Zero se acostumar.

Depois de um tempo Zero mexeu o quadril levemente mostrando que estava pronto para continuar. Kaname, então começou a se mover lentamente, mas foi aumentando o ritmo na medida em que os gemidos de Zero aumentavam.

Kaname abraçou a cintura de Zero e o puxou para cima, de forma que ficasse sentado em seu colo. Continuou a se movimentar. Gemia e suspirava sem se importar. A imagem que o mundo da noite tinha dele sumiu da mente de Kaname. No momento, a única coisa que lhe importava era Zero. O monitor do colégio Cross não estava em uma situação muito diferente. Gemia e suspirava agarrado a Kaname e perdido na sensação de tê-lo dentro de si. Em um determinado momento uma forte luz cortou o lugar onde estavam e um barulho forte se seguiu. Lá fora começava a cair uma tempestade que ia aumentando cada vez mais ao passo em que os dois rapazes se aproximavam do clímax. Quando um forte trovão estourou nos céus e tremeu a terra, os dois chegaram ao seu limite com um último alto, forte e profundo gemido.

Zero relaxou o corpo. Kaname o abraçou. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio tentando normalizar suas respirações e ouvindo a tempestade lá fora. Zero levantou o rosto que estava apoiado no ombro de Kaname e o apoiou na testa do mesmo. De olhos fechados disse:

- Kaname...

Kaname fechou os olhos.

- Zero...

- Você...eu...não podemos...

Kaname suspirou.

- Não aqui...

Zero abriu os olhos.

- Colégio...?

- Não...

- Lá fora...?

- Perigoso...

- Onde...?

Kaname fechou os olhos por um segundo se concentrando no barulho da tempestade. Abriu os olhos, aproximou sua boca da de Zero e sussurrou-lhe algo.

- Quer?--perguntou depois.

Zero pareceu pensar por um momento.

- Sim.

Kaname sorriu e abraçou Zero. Foi correspondido. Com um pouco de dificuldade Kaname pegou seu casaco. O abriu, pegou um objeto e o colocou entre o peito dos dois.

- Tem certeza?--perguntou.

Zero assentiu e devolveu:

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Zero beijou Kaname mais uma vez. Um beijo faminto, doce, calmo, selvagem, molhado, apaixonado. Um beijo longo e profundo demonstrando e revelando tudo aquilo que eles não entendiam, todo o sentimento que possuíam. Zero quebrou o beijo e sussurrou:

- Kaname você é...

- Zero você é...

- Minha perdição.--disseram juntos.

- Zero você é...

- Kaname você é...

- Minha paixão.--disseram juntos.

- Te amo.--sussurraram juntos.

No momento seguinte um trovão ecoou no céu abafando dois sons seguidos. Sons que lembravam disparos.

--

Ichijou descia as escadas calmamente quando ouviu os sons. Correu e chegou ao local onde estavam Zero e Kaname. Ficou paralisado com o que viu. Kaname estava deitado no chão, Zero estava em cima. Kaname o abraçava e era retribuído. Os dois estavam nus e de seus peitos sangue escorria. Olhando com mais atenção, Ichijou pôde ver a Bloody Rose na mão de Kaname. Ele estava confuso. Kaname havia matado a si mesmo e a Zero? Por quê? Saiu de lá e seguiu para o colégio.

Enquanto isso a tempestade continuava a cair, revelando o único sussurro que nunca fora revelado.

_"E se ficarmos juntos em outro mundo, Zero? Você quer?"_

**OWARI**

21/7/2008 19:27

**Notas da Autora: **Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.

Shawy e Joker Joji espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
